


Don’t Leave Me!

by M_D_Wilson



Category: SSF, Super Science Friends
Genre: Gen, I just really loved this scene and wanted to expand on it, episode seven spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_D_Wilson/pseuds/M_D_Wilson
Summary: If you haven’t seen Episode 7 of Super Science Friends, this small ficlet will make no sense at all! I literally just wanted to rewrite the train scene, that’s it, that’s all this is folks.
Kudos: 23





	Don’t Leave Me!

Albert hadn’t known true breathlessness until now. He was chasing after the train, every single inhale a thousand tiny daggers to his throat and lungs. For the first time in his life, he could feel his muscles screaming at him to stop. Stop moving. Stop running. Stop _trying._ Without his powers, he was _weak._ He was little more than some underdeveloped child, desperately forcing oxygen into his body. 

_Was this how people without powers felt?_

“Not gonna make it! Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me-“ Albert begged, crying out in pain as he stumbled. The iron tracks and dry rock bit into his hands, breaking and bruising the taut skin. He surged forward, one last burst of energy propelling him into the air as he reached out. 

_For a moment, everything was quiet._

Albert could see his outstretched hand. He could see the way the others looked down at him, all with abject horror in their eyes. He could feel tears of frustration and pain well up in his eyes. He wasn’t going to make it. He was going to fall again. He’d bruise and bloody his knees, and he wouldn’t be able to get up this time. The others wouldn’t be able to get him, either, not without risking their own lives. 

_Albert was going to die in the middle of nowhere, at the hands of a man he didn’t know._

Then Marie Curie was surging forward, the others crying out and grabbing at her legs to keep her from falling out. Her stony eyes were locked on his, and her grip was tight when she grabbed his hand.

_”Gotcha!”_


End file.
